


Wendy De Vil

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not the Wendy we're used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: Tony gets a surprise at work.





	Wendy De Vil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #535 "Bombshell"

Title: Wendy De Vil

Characters: Tony DiNozzo, Team

Pairing: (Ex)-Tony/Wendy

Prompt/Challenge: #535 "Bombshell"

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Summary: Tony gets a surprise at work.

* * *

 

**Wendy De Vil**

Anthony DiNozzo stood in the elevator waiting for it to stop on his floor. He watched the numbers light up and was whistling 'Camptown Ladies' to rid himself of boredom. He should’ve dragged McGee along.

Tony juggled with the tray of coffee and brown bags that held the toasted subs for the team. It was his turn to grab lunch and the warm, baked sandwiches with melty cheese, crisp veggies, and honey baked ham, had sound heavenly to his rumbling stomach.

The elevator opened and heard familiar laughter. He knew that laugh! God, no! This couldn't be happening. His eyes followed the sound and there she stood; laughing with his boss and co-workers, like she knew them all personally. His gut clenched painfully as he made his way over to them.

The laughter stopped when the team saw Tony's alarmed face. Apparently, this visit wasn't planned like their visitor had claimed.

"Wendy?" Tony would have dropped their lunch if his hands weren’t strangling the bag and tray. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, Anthony! I'm pregnant. We need to push up the divorce." Wendy DiNozzo stated as if she said the sky was blue. She could see her husband's face turn pale and laughed. "Oh, don't look so terrified, Anthony, it's not yours. Thank God!"

"Di-divorce? Preg-pregnant?" Tony heard Probie squeak out and if he wasn’t mad at Wendy for showing up out of the blue, then he was furious that she couldn’t keep her mouth shut till they got somewhere private.

"I told you that I needed you to sign these. Last week. Richard is taking me to Bali this weekend, so we can get married." Wendy huffed out, ignoring the disbelieving looks and tense atmosphere, searching her overly big purse for the documents. "And we can't do that if I'm still married to _you_."

Papers were shoved in his face and Tony could have sworn he heard Gibbs growl. Tony put their lunch down on Gibbs' desk and took the papers and pen, signing his name with a flourish. Glad that it was finally over, he handed the papers back to his now, ex-wife.

"Bye Wendy." Tony smirked as she flipped her hair haughtily after looking at the scowling faces that she had just been laughing with and left.

He let his shoulders droop once she was gone and McGee, surprisingly, was the first to get his attention.

"She doesn’t deserve you Tony. You can do waaay better." Tony saw how Tim’s eyes had narrowed in anger at Wendy and he forced himself to breathe. Nothing was going to change between them.

Kate's voiced popped up beside him, "Did you see that fur coat? Who did she think she was, Cruella?" That startled a laugh out of Tony and she nodded like it was a good thing.

"My door's always open, DiNozzo. I'll supply the pizza." Gibbs' voice was soft and Tony knew he would end up in his boss' basement tonight.

"Thanks guys."


End file.
